wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Samantha Lycan
Backstory Sam was born on August 15th, 1984 to the name Himmel Hawthorne to a family that was very religious family that lived in the middle of nowhere in England. Her father was very strict, and due to this anytime that there was an outcome that didn't meet his high standards he would verbally lash out at her. Sam didn't think very highly of herself ever and by the time her accidental magic started, Sam had started to believe that she was the curse that her father said she was. She grew up learning that the witch trials were just, that anyone possessing magic was a follower of the Devil. She always questioned what she was taught, because one day she would be taught hate and the next she would learn that we have to love one another. She knew she couldn't question anything aloud or else her punishment would be severe. On the day she turned 11 Sam found a letter on her way home. This letter invited her to come learn magic at Hogwarts. This letter filled Sam with both excitement and dread. When she showed her father the letter, her further yelled at her and told her that this proved that she was a curse upon the town, and that she would face the punishment for witches. Sam resolved that she would make a new life at this school and ran away from her family and never looked back. Sam ended up leaving with nothing but the clothes on her back, not realizing there was a cat following her. When she felt that she got far enough away from the only place she had ever known, she collapsed and just cried. She had nothing to get her to Hogwarts, she didn't even know where to go from here. Shortly after she noticed the gray tabby cat, she watched it transform into a woman. She introduced herself as McGonagall, and a teacher at Hogwarts. She took Sam to Diagon Alley and helped her get her supplies together. After that Sam was on her way to Hogwarts. Sam was sorted into Hufflepuff and became good friends with a boy named Richard. During the end of their third year, the Battle of Hogwarts happened and they snuck off to help in the fighting. During the fighting, a Death Eater tried to use the killing curse on Sam, but Richard jumped in the way, saving her life. Sam attacked the Death Eater until he passed out, then cried over the loss of her friend. Serena Lymia came over to Sam and told her to stop crying, and to continue fighting and to carry him in her heart. To make his death mean something, and not to fall in this battle. Somehow this gave Sam the strength to keep moving and fighting. Sam fought until it was finally said that the battle was over, then Sam just passed out from all the stress and the drain upon her magic. When Sam woke up she was in the infirmary, seeing Serena, and the healers immediately informed McGonagall. McGonagall came in with Richard’s parents behind her. Sam could not look them in the eye, feeling guilty for what happened. They told her that she was not to blame and that Sam would have done the same if the roles had been reversed. McGonagall tried to bring up Sam’s spirits, but nothing would work. Sam continued to work on her school work, trying to ignore her problems. During her fifth year Sam had found a book about animagus and how to become one. She was reminded of the fact that Richard had always wanted to become one. It had never interested Sam before, but she thought about what Lymia said about keeping Richard in her heart. Sam never being skilled in potions though she understood the theory of them, it took her many tries to get it right. Finally during the summer before her sixth year, Sam finally completed the potion and spell, but not at a price. Sam had made a small error in the potion, and she had faced the consequences. She now had the senses of a wolf. This caused Sam to spend her whole sixth year over stimulated. She passed her classes, but not without difficulty. Then the summer before her seventh year Sam goes to Hogsmeade and drinks a little past her limit. With little memory of what happened, Sam is found by McGonagall after transforming in front of her professor. After sleeping off the alcohol, Sam explains to McGonagall her time trying to and being an animagus. McGonagall assists her in filling out her paperwork to change her name and register as an animagus. Sam thought about the fact that her animagus form was a wolf. Finally she realized that she was a wolf in sheep’s clothing when she was around her birth family. Sam graduated Hogwarts and then went to train with the Ministry wanting to become an Auror. At age 20 Sam became an Auror, and two years later she became a part of the Unknowns, a part of the Ministry that didn’t exist. Not many Aurors knew it even existed unless they were a part of it currently or had been in the past. Sam never talked about what happened, mainly because she couldn’t. After being with this group Sam left for her own reasons, swearing to never reveal the secrets. Even though she swore this, Sam knew that she was always under watch. Sam continued to work as an Auror, until she was 34. During her last mission, she was tracking down a man who was suspected of terrorizing Muggles, and was given clearance to stop him by any means necessary. Sam refused to kill the man, due to the fact that she realized his actions were not his own. He was a werewolf who could not afford wolfsbane. Sam sustained injuries from the fight and was bitten. She woke up three days later, Seri at her bedside in St. Mungo’s. Sam had gone back to her desk after being cleared, and saw a report that other Aurors killed the man. Later on Sam was called to HR and was asked to leave due to her being a danger to the other Aurors. Sam left quietly and her life fell apart quickly. After telling Seri everything happened, they helped her get a job at Hogwarts, and adjust to her new life. Story Arc None yet!